Merry Christmas Darlin'
by InLoveWithDianeAndKurt
Summary: It's Christmas time at The Southfork Ranch and JR Ewing seems to be craving for just one Christmas present, the love and trust of his ex wife Sue Ellen, but how will he get it? You'll just have to find out !
1. Chapter 1

It was almost one week to Christmas and Miss Ellie, Clayton, Bobby, JR, John Ross and Christopher where decorating the ranch. Christmas time was always a joyful time for the Ewings, especially for John Ross, it was probably one of the only times his parents didn't fight, shout, or threaten one another, but the thought of his mother not spending another Christmas here at Southfork with him upset him. She had moved to London with Don Lockwood four years ago and although he did see her over Summer, he always wished she would return to Southfork to him, to his father, if only she could see how he changed. Ever since Sue Ellen left J.R, there was no more "Late nights in the office" especially since he signed the whole company over to Bobby and there were no more women. The only thing J.R wanted was to make Sue Ellen see that he really changed and to hold her in his arms once again.J.R got so lost in thought of Sue Ellen he didn't hear Miss Ellie calling him.

"J.R? J.R are you alright? Is something wrong?" Miss Ellie asked him as she looked from J.R to Clayton.  
>"J.R your mother's asking you a question" Clayton said from behind the tree.<br>"Oh I'm sorry mama, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment" J.R replied sighing.  
>"Well why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while?" Miss Ellie asked moving around the tree and started decorating it again.<br>"Well mama, I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do !" J.R replied smiling at her.  
>As J.R turned and started walking towards the stairs, Miss Ellie looked at Clayton, shrugged her shoulders and they both started laughing. As soon as J.R reached the top of the stairs he was greeted by John Ross and Christopher who were holding a bag of decorations for the Christmas tree and following behind them was Bobby, who turned to J.R and said<p>

"You feeling alright J.R?"

"Yea Bob, just a lot on my mind right now" J.R answered

"Well if yea need anything to let me know, alright?" Bobby said concerned for his older brother

"I will, thanks Bob" J.R said starting to walk towards his room as Bobby carried on downstairs.

As J.R entered his room, the room he shared with Sue Ellen for many years brought back memories of her to him, and without thinking J.R picked up the phone and dialled, as he sat waiting for someone to pick up the phone, he glanced at his watch noticing it was only 12:15 and sighed as no one answered, just as he was taking the phone away from his ear, he heard a voice so sweet and tender and answered the phone…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Sue Ellen" J.R asked hoping to get a good reaction from the other person at the end of the phone.  
>"J.R? What are you doing calling me at work?" Sue Ellen replied trying to act strong, but thrilled that he called.<br>"Oh well I'm sorry darlin' didn't mean to disturb yea, I forgot your working, so why don't you go back to bein' busy and call me when you finish up"J.R said trying to see if she wanted to talk to him as much as he wanted to talk to her.  
>Sue Ellen knew what he was up to and began to act as if she wasn't interested, even though deep down she really wanted to know why he was calling.<br>"I'll call you later J.R, I'm tired and stessed out enough as it is and I'll be in work for a few more hours"Sue Ellen replied even though it was her day off, and she was lying on the couch watching tv.  
>"Oh come on darlin' a few minutes won't hurt now would they?" J.R replied, not trying to sound deperate, but he was going to have to tell her the real reason he called her if she agrees to listen to him.<br>"Alright so J.R you have two minutes to tell me why you called" Sue Ellen said acting brave but eager to know the real reason of this "Out of the blue" phone call.  
>"Sue Ellen, I don't do this alot and you should know that"J.R replied about to continue but to hear her reply.<br>"What call someone up at work, when they have many deadlines to be completed and their time is ticking and not tell them the reason why? Please J.R we were married for fifteen years I think I know that by now" Sue Ellen replied a little bit fustrated and sitting up.  
>"Sue Ellen, I called to say, that miss you, everyone does Mama, Clayton, Bobby, John Ross, Christopher and all of them added up doesn't even come close to how much I miss yea, darlin' what I'm tryin' to tell yea, is that I've changed and I mean it, I handed over Ewing Oil to Bobby, I have no intrest in anything Sue Ellen, you're probably saying to yourself"When was the last time you slept with someone so J.R?" Well darlin' believe it or not last woman I slept with was Cally, probably for a year or two after you left, meaning two, three years ago if I'm not mistaken, and if you're wonderin' why, she was the unfaithful one, she slept with her painting teacher or whatever you call um', so Sue Ellen would you mind if I came to visit you during the week, please darlin', just to show yea how much I need yea, please? I really do love yea sugar and I know this sounds stupid, but the day you walked out of that movie theatre shattered my heart into a thousand pieces, when Cally told me she was pregnant, God I almost died she said that she either becomes Mrs. J.R Ewing or forget about the child, but you know how much I wanted more children, but instead I drove you away from me…and that never happened and then after all that marriage stuff with a woman I never loved, it was all a hoax for my money, well sugar…."J.R said, sucking in some air"I've never loved someone…the way I love you, and living the rest of my life not feeling it the way I feel when I'm with you, is, is just not possible, I don't do this often Sue Ellen, but I'm beggin' yea to give me a chance, I promise yea I'll never hurt yea again….so please?" J.R finished, took a deep breath, fearing what her answer would be.<br>Sue Ellen had un intentional tears running down her face, after hearing J.R do something he never done before, pour his heart out to her, Sue Ellen replied" No J.R.."  
>As J.R sat there that moment, frozen still not able to move from her answer, felt as he had just been struck with an ice-cold spear right through the center of his heart, only to hear her continue.<br>"I don't mind... I'll have the spare room set up for you, I'm guessing since you know my number, you know where I live?" Sue Ellen said through tears.  
>"Thank you Sue Ellen, yes I know where you live, I'll be there as soon as I can, bye sugar"J.R said leaving out a sigh of relief.<br>"Bye J.R" Sue Ellen answered back before lying back down and thinking about the phone call.  
>J.R lay down on the bed, put his arms behind his head and started smiling, thinking of the next few weeks with the worlds most beautiful woman, as he thought she was and gently dozed off to sleep… <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sue Ellen who fell asleep, got up and changed into something more suitable and decided to take a nice long walk around the park to clear her mind, with Christmas coming close, so many deadlines to be completed in work and now J.R coming to visit her she didn't know what to think, Sue Ellen got out a matching handbag to go with her outfit, put her purse into it but forgot to put her phone in, left the house, crossed the road and headed on towards the park.  
>Back in Dallas, J.R was the only person at the house besides the servants.J.R thought it was the perfect time to talk to Sue Ellen again, so he walked out of the living room, stopped at the stairs, picked up the phone and dialled Sue Ellen's phone, even though he only called her 3 hours ago, it already felt like a lifetime to him, when she didn't pick up he put the phone back down and headed on upstairs to his room.<br>Sue Ellen, who now noticed she had been walking for over an hour, thought to herself "Time really does fly" as she walked into a nearby café.As soon as she ordered, someone she didn't expect nor want to see sat down across from her.  
>"What do you want?" She asked annoyed that he had sat down.<br>"Sue Ellen, I know you're disappointed with how I treated you and I thought maybe if I gave up the business, that we could have a fresh start, a new-"he was cut off when Sue Ellen lashed out at him.  
>"A new what? A new life together? Please I'm sick and tired of hearing all this, go back making your movies Don, and stop wasting your time with me, you're not going to get anywhere with it…"Sue Ellen said not knowing to be either angry at him or feel guilty for lashing out at him. Sue Ellen got up walked over to the cashier, asked them to cancel her order and began to walk out of the café.Noticing Don was following her, she closed her eyes hoping he would just go away and never bother her again. Don caught Sue Ellen's left shoulder with his right hand, swinging her around facing him and pressed his lips against hers, as soon as their kiss began it finished when Sue Ellen pushed both of his arms away and slapped him across the face and said "Don't you ever, ever do that again!" And walked away, leaving Don standing there like a complete idiot.<p>

J.R decided that he'd call Sue Ellen again and see if she was home, so he stopped packing his suitcase, walked over to his drawer, picked up the phone and dialled Sue Ellen's number.  
>Sue Ellen just made it in the door before her phone stopped ringing, running over and picking it up she answered "Hello?"<br>Noticing she was out of breath, J.R was getting curious of what she was up to.."Hello darlin"  
>'J.R, Didn't you call me in work today?" She questioned, not noticing her Texan accent coming out, but J.R certainly did.<br>"Sure did darlin', I just wanted to hear that charming voice of yours once again" J.R replied, by now Bobby, John Ross and Christopher were back from the cinema and Bobby was listening to J.R's conversation with this mystery woman outside his bedroom door, even though he only going to tell him that they were back from the cinema.  
>"Well ain't that sweet, thank you J.R, well have you been up to anything today?" Sue Ellen replied hopefully to make conversation.<br>"Nothing very interestin' sugar, Bobby took John Ross and Christopher to the movies to see a Batman and Robin movie, and mama and Clayton went to a cattle auction down in Austin and that's about it now, well what bout' you darlin', what were you up to today, besides work?" J.R answered being honest with her.  
>Sue Ellen knew she needed to think of something fast or J.R would get suspcious.<br>"Well I went to work today as you know J.R and finished early so I came home, had a small bite to eat and went for a walk, I only made it in the door before the phone stopped ringing and I'm thinking about going shopping later on" Sue Ellen replied, not totally honest about her day so far, it was only 5 o clock and she had no more plans, so why waste a day off work and do nothing.  
>Bobby who now decided to knock on J.R's bedroom door, told him that Miss Ellie and Clayton were now back and asked if they wouldn't mind putting lights on the roof outside, walked down the stairs, thinking who J.R's new love interest was now.<br>"I'm sorry darlin' but I gotta go, Bobby wants me to help him with some lights for the top of the roof I'll call yea tonight, if that's all right with you?" J.R told her "Thats fine J.R call anytime" Sue Ellen replied hoping to get a call off him soon.  
>"Alright so darlin', oh and Sue Ellen, I'll be seeing yea, real soon sugar" J.R said saying her name just low incase someone walked past the door and heard him talking to her.<br>"Ok J.R, and I'm looking foward to seeing you, Bye"  
>Smiling, J.R answered back"Bye-Bye sugar"<br>And with that J.R walked out of his room, with the biggest grin in all of Texas, walked downstairs to Bobby who noticed the grin on J.R's face, picked up the tangled lights and they both walked outside to fix the lights.  
>"Who do you think he was talking to?" Miss Ellie asked after Bobby told them about J.R and his phone call with this mystery woman.<br>"I don't know Miss Ellie, I don't know" replied Clayton.  
>Miss Ellie smiled at him and he returned her smile.<br>Back in London, Sue Ellen was soaking in a bath full of hot steamy water thinking about her and J.R and maybe, just maybe if they had another chance, Sue Ellen got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around her, walked out into her bedroom dried herself up, picked out a warm outfit and decided to head into town to do some shopping. She put her phone, purse and some make up into her bag and held her keys in her hand, walked outside locked the front door and walked towards her car and drove off into the city to do some shopping.  
>After J.R and Bobby finished fixing the lights, J.R went upstairs and finished packing his suitcase, he then walked over to the phone and called DallasForthworth airport and asked them the next flight out to London, since it was now half six, J.R asked them to book him a one way ticket on the flight at 8:30 that night, hung up the phone, picked up his suitcase and walked downstairs, when he reached the bottom of the stairs Miss Ellie, Clayton and Bobby stopped talking and look directly at J.R. J.R knew they were all thinking the same thing so walked into the living room to them."I've decided to take a trip to France for a few weeks, just to clear my mind." J.R answered not saying where he was really going, since he didn't want them to know about him and Sue Ellen.

"But daddy what about Christmas, it's only next week?" John Ross asked worriedly and standing up walking over to J.R J.R bent down and whispered something into his ear and John Ross now had about the same sized grin as J.R and knodded his head in an agreement sort of way and Miss Ellie looked from John Ross and J.R to Clayton and made a face as if she was saying "I don't have a clue" but looking away from Clayton and back to J.R and John Ross. J.R gave John Ross a tight hug and told him to be a good boy, got up said his farewells to the rest of the family and walked out the door to his car. As J.R was driving towards the airport, he thought of what time it would be by the time he actually landed in London and how he would get to Sue Ellen's house from the airport, but then he thought of her reaction to him standing outside her door in the middle of the night and smiled as he continued driving towards the airport….


	4. Chapter 4

By now Sue Ellen was home, it was 8 o clock and she was still putting away the clothes she bought earlier that had been to about 50 different shops and probably bought a matching outfit in every one of had also been to quite a few toy shops buying toys for John Ross and Christopher and some other shops to get colone, perfume and some clothes for Clayton, Miss Ellie and Bobby especially since they would get her something every year and give it to John Ross when he came to stay with her during the summer. Sue Ellen really did miss them, especially since they were family to her and as Sue Ellen thought about them she thought that if J.R hadn't ruined both of their marriages she wouldv'e been shopping in Dallas instead of London today, having dinner every night with them, kissing her little boy goodnight every night but as the thoughts went through her head, Sue Ellen snapped out of them as she heard a knock on the door, when she walked down stairs she peeped out the window noticing a tall figure, dressed in black but couldn't see their face and she heard of stories of people being robbed in their homes, especially since she's been in London, so she walked over to the cabnet pulled out a shotgun,after all she is a Texan, loaded it and called out "Who's there?"  
>"You know who it is Sue Ellen, open up would you?" The man replied.<br>Sue Ellen let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the chair, quickly regaining her balance, still holding the shotgun, just incase something did go wrong and called out again "Go away and leave me alone"  
>"Sue Ellen we've got to talk" he answered aggitated.<br>"We've got nothing to talk about" She replied, hoping he would just go away.  
>"I can wait all night Sue Ellen, you have to go to work don't you?" He replied feeling as if he had gotten a one up on her.<br>"No I quit my job this mornin' and I'm thinkin' of movin' back to Dallas" She replied boldly and was considering quiting her job anyways, but not moving to Dallas, unless she had a reason to.  
>"Fine Sue Ellen, it never would of worked anyway, I need a woman who cares, loves and appreciates me and my job and what I decide to do, something you just don't seem to, there will probably be a bit of you in my heart forever, I just wish you well and hope you settle down with the right man, the same thing I want to do but not to have to give up my career for it, I won't bother you again Sue Ellen, just remember one thing, I'll always love you" And with that, Don had had enough of rejection from her so he walked down the path in her garden to his car and drove off, Sue Ellen looked out the window, hoping he wouldn't bother her again, walked over to the cabnet, unloaded and put the gun away, she decided to call J.R, knowing that even though he was thousands of miles away she would still feel safe just hearing his voice, if only she knew J.R was getting closer and closer to her every minute, when he didn't pick up the phone, she put the phone back down, ran upstairs changing into a silk nightdress, halfways down her tigh and the matching nightgown, returning downstairs and lying on the couch and then gently drifting off to sleep.<br>It was now 3:30 in the morning and J.R was trying to find his way out of Heathrow Airport, following the signs he picked up his suitcase and headed out the doors. As he stood there in the freezing cold completely different from what he was used to back in Dallas, he called a cab and told him the address and asked him to get him there as soon as possible.  
>Sue Ellen woke to discover she was still lying on the couch with the tv still on and slowly sitting up and checking the time she began to think how long she had been asleep she got up throwing another block of wood and some coal into the fire, she made her way over to the hall cupboard, pulled out a blanket and returned to the living room and lay back down on the couch, throwing the blanket over her, she closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep only the hear a knock on the door. Sue Ellen's eyes fluttered open and she started mumbling as she walked towards the door, she was so tired she didn't even check to see who it was and she just unlatched the door and flung it open, only to realise who it was.<br>"J.R ?! Oh J.R !" Sue Ellen shouted as she jumped up into his arms and he spun her putting her down he replied "God damn darlin' look at you, you're as beautiful as a newborn filly!" He said taken away by her ever lasting beauty.  
>J.R quickly bent down, not that he had to bend down far as Sue Ellen was quite a tall woman and softly kissed her. Sue Ellen didn't pulled away from the kiss either she responded softly to the kiss and they stood there for a few minutes, softly kissing each other, Sue Ellen invited him inside, so they went in and sat down on the couch and Sue Ellen told him about everything that had happened in work, and how she thought about quitting and then Don suddenly reappairing in her life again and J.R told her things about what he spent his time doing now days, not that he did much and about Miss Ellie and Clayton and Bobby and how John Ross was, she really missed them all and J.R could see it in her, he slowly moved towards her as she sat there looking down at the ring John Ross had given to her before she left for England and as she raised her head to look at J.R, he captured her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss and she gave him the reply he needed, she returned it with as much passion as he did and she slowly lay down on the couch as J.R followed her, his mouth not leaving hers…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

J.R awoke to find himself lying on the floor with a purple blanket covering him, as he stood up he put on his underwear, pants and shirt and walked into the kitchen to find Sue Ellen making them breakfast. J.R walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist and she smiled when she felt his body pressed against hers.  
>"Pleasant dreams?" She asked him politely.<br>"Oh the best, but you know what the best part was?" He replied squeezing her a little bit more.  
>"No…what?" She replied eager to find out.<br>"Knowing that what we done last night wasn't a dream and hopefully you'll give me another chance" he answered.  
>"I'm glad too, but J.R, if I did give you another chance, are you going to get tired of me again and go back to your old ways?" Sue Ellen answered him a little nervous and moving away from his reach. She had been hurt too many times by him before and nearly always turned to the bottle. She hadn't touched a drink in six years now and she wasn't going to risk having to go back to it.<br>J.R turned to Sue Ellen and said "Sue Ellen I know I did wrong by hurting you and I was never a good husband, but if I was gonna do that again do you think I would fly all the way from Dallas to London, only to hurt you? I came here because I need you Sue Ellen, I want you and I love you more than you'll ever know, I want to make John Ross a big brother and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sue Ellen, please?  
>Sue Ellen looked at J.R directly in the eyes and smiled, walked over and stopped right in front of him and he bent down kissing her and she gave in to the kiss. He began to remove her nightgown until she pulled away, ran over to cooker, turned it off and walked back to him as they continued.<br>Back in Dallas, John Ross was still grinning ear to ear from what J.R told him and even though Bobby, Miss Ellie or Clayton might ask him what J.R said to him, he wouldn't let up. Knowing that his mother and father were thousands of miles away from him and they were together made him feel up to fifty different emotions at once. John Ross was day dreaming of what it would be like if he had a baby brother or sister and if his mother moved back to Southfork to him and to her family, it was where she belonged. John Ross snapped out of his day dream when Bobby called him letting him know it was time for school. He got up and grabbed his school bag, said his goodbyes to Miss Ellie and Clayton and walked out the door to Bobby's car.  
>By now J.R and Sue Ellen were walking hand in hand through the park, talking about John Ross and their relationship at the moment.<br>"So what do you say will you give me a chance, just one chance and I promise you'll never regret it?" J.R asked turning her to face him.  
>Sue Ellen stood there looking at him and he could see it in her eyes that she wanted to give him another chance and they both knew it in their hearts, but Sue Ellen thought of all the times he hurt her and answered him seriously.<br>"I've been thinking about it J.R, I'm giving you another chance, just the one"  
>"Oh darlin' one is all I'll need and I'm gonna prove that to yea, and that's a promise!" He said over joyed and pulling her to him slowly to reward her with a passionate kiss. He didn't care who was looking at them or where they were, all he cared about was her and they stood there, quite content with one another.<br>"So your the reason? The great J.R Ewing, well lets see how great you really are shall we?" The man said as he approached the two lovers who were now in each others embrace. Sue Ellen who noticed the figure approaching them knew it wouldn't be the last she'd see of him as she pulled away from J.R and said in a panic type of tone.  
>"Christ! J.R it's-" she managed to get out before the man caught onto J.R and Sue Ellen forcing them away from one another, giving J.R a hard blow in the mouth, knocking him backwards and sending Sue Ellen stumbling backwards into the metal railing bars, then started shouting and roaring at Sue Ellen because she was with J.R.<br>"He's the reason?! You threw us away because of him?! No wonder why he got tired of you! All you think about is yourself!" By now J.R had stood up, wiped away the little bit of blood from his mouth with his sleeve and walked towards Don who was now standing right in front of Sue Ellen, had his hands on her arms, shaking her as he continued his assault on her.  
>"You know I wish I never met you! You're just a worthless whore!" He shouted at her as she tried to free herself from his grasp. J.R who was just gonna give Don a hard knock in the mouth, as payback, had enough of his assault on Sue Ellen and decided to go all out. J.R caught onto Don's right shoulder with his left arm and gave him a hard, clean right hook into the jaw, knocking him clean out and Sue Ellen ran straight into J.R's arms and he held her tightly to his chest, gently rocking her.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked full of concern.  
>"I am now" She answered him back giving him a small smile, but then noticing that he was bleeding again "God you're bleeding!" She said concerned and using her sleeve to gently dab the blood away.<br>"Come on, lets go home and I'll fix it up" She said looking from his busted lip to his steel blue eyes.  
>"I've got a better idea than that when we get home!" He answered her back giving her a sly grin.<br>"And I love your way of thinking!" Sue Ellen answered him as they started walking through the gathered audience who also started to clear away, since the show was over.  
>Back in Dallas, Miss Ellie was sitting on the couch as Clayton threw another block of wood on the fire. It had been snowing heavily for the past 3 hours non-stop and weather warnings had been on the telivision ever since it started. Bobby was gone down to the school to collect the boys and Miss Ellie was hoping to get a call of J.R soon, just to know if everything was alright.<br>"Are you okay Ellie? You seem very.. distant as if something is bothering you?" Clayton asked her as she was looking out the window.  
>"You know I used to watch Pam and Sue Ellen with John Ross and Christopher out there having snowball fights and making snowmen and snow angels, and now Pam's been gone for the past six years and Sue Ellen's been gone for the past four. It's just not a family anymore, I always knew Pam and Bobby would always be together, until her accident and that ripped the family apart, but Pam was a daughter to me and a sister to Sue Ellen and as often as their husbands fought with one another for power or Ewing Oil, and as every wife should they would side with their husbands, but that never broke their friendship, their bond, if I saw the two of them in town someday, but I didn't know who they were my first guess would be that they were sisters. And then Sue Ellen was another daughter to me, you know Clayton as far as I'm concerned I've always had and always will have three sons who are Bobby, J.R and Gary and two daughters who are Pam and Sue Ellen and I would give anything to have my daughters back Clayton, I really would, they were so gentle, so sweet, caring and absolutely beautiful women, they were that one of a kind type of person and I get the same thing every year, knowing it's not Christmas without them and having to spend another year without them, it's hard Clayton, it really is, it's just a big part of our family is missing and no one can take their places." Miss Ellie replied getting up and walking upstairs to her bedroom, leaving Clayton standing there thinking of the times Pam and Sue Ellen would keep the boys home from school just to have some fun in the snow and then thought about what Miss Ellie said, the house really was empty without them and she was right, nobody could take their place.<br>Back in London, Sue Ellen told J.R she had to go down to the store to get a few groceries for dinner, but was really meeting up with some one at the nearby café. Sue Ellen told J.R that the store was a long enough walk so she thought about some fresh air might do her good to get over what happened earlier so he was happy to let her do what she thought was best, so she left the house and headed on towards the café. It took her ten minutes to reach the café and on arriving she checked her watch noticing it was now 3:30, opened the door and went inside. It took Sue Ellen a few moments before she saw who she was meeting and walked over to the table. The person she was meeting stood up and hugged Sue Ellen and said "It's so good to see you"  
>"Well it's great to see you too! I've been looking forward to this for a very long time." Sue Ellen answered back to the woman across the table from her.<br>"You're looking great!" Said the woman.  
>"I'm looking great?! Darling have you looked in the mirror at yourself lately!" Sue Ellen answered her back.<br>"Thank you Sue Ellen it means a lot especially from you, you were always a very honest and truthful person, you haven't told anyone I'm here have you?!" The woman replied worriedly.  
>"Of course I haven't! You know I keep secrets and can always be trusted, when you want them to know, we'll let them know together, I promise" Sue Ellen answered back to the woman, a woman she always loved.<br>'Thank you Sue Ellen I could always count on you, and I still can, now to stop me from boring us lets order, my treat!" The woman said excitedly.  
>"Ok! Lets eat, I'm hungry!" Sue Ellen answered as both of them laughed.<br>After they ordered their drinks and food, the women started to engage in conversation on their lives and laughed and joked. They left the café after they finished and walked around the park still laughing and joking. Sue Ellen then realized it was 5:30 and told the other woman her reason to go home.  
>"Can I meet you again tomorrow Sue Ellen, I've really missed you?"<br>"Of course we can and you know where I live so don't ever be a stranger, I've really missed you too!"

"Great, what about lunch in the 'Imperial' shall we say 'bout 1 o clock?"

"That would be perfect, but my treat!" Sue Ellen said and they both started laughing.  
>"Ok so Sue Ellen I'll see you tomorrow"<p>

"Ok see you tomorrow" Said Sue Ellen glancing at her watch it was 5:40 and she still had to go to the store and think of an excuse to tell J.R for her almost two and a half hour walk to the 'around the corner' shop.  
>"Bye Sue Ellen" the woman said smiling at her.<br>"Bye Pam" Sue Ellen said as they both began to walk away from one another…..


	6. Chapter 6

Sue Ellen began to increase the pace of her walk, it had began to snow heavily and she was freezing but she had to get to the store and come up with a good excuse to tell J.R. She didn't want to lie to him but it was Pam's wish to keep it their secret and Sue Ellen promised her best friend that she wouldn't tell and she won't tell anyone either, not even J.R if it came to it. It was 6 o clock and J.R was worried sick about Sue Ellen she had been gone for almost three hours and he was afraid if something happened her. If Don had been waiting for her or if something else happened to her. He was about to ring her until he saw the door open and Sue Ellen walk in covered in snow and with two bags of groceries. As she closed the door, J.R began to walk towards her

"Where were you? I was worried sick about you?!" He asked her stopping in front of her

"I walked past the shop and decided to go for a walk, I met a friend and we went for something to eat and then I came back and got the groceries, is that ok with you?!" She answered back hoping he would buy her excuse.  
>"As long as nothing happened to you, it's okay" he answered her back, hugging her to his chest and she hugged him back, with the bags still in her hand.<br>"I'm going upstairs to get changed, I'm cold and I'm wet so I'll be down in a minute" she said to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips, putting the bags down and walked upstairs.  
>"Oh and J.R, me and my friend, you don't know her but were going shopping tomorrow if you want I can get you to meet up with her husband, he owns a small oil company, maybe ye would enjoy each others company?" Sue Ellen said hoping J.R wouldn't say yes, since it was just a lie to get to meet Pam.<br>"Eh sorry to disappoint yea darlin' but I don't own an oil company anymore I think I'll just walk around the city for a while, you know a bit of time to myself, like you, if yea don't mind?" He answered her back looking up the stairs at her.  
>"Ok J.R what ever you want" She replied to him smiling, turning around and leaving out a sigh of relief, as she carried on walking up the stairs. He bought her excuse, for now, but she'll have to be careful with Pam, especially since she didn't want J.R finding out about her just yet. Sue Ellen got changed into a silk navy nightdress, halfways down her tigh and wrapped the matching night gown around her and walked downstairs to make dinner for her and J.R.<br>Back in Dallas, John Ross, Christopher, Clayton and Bobby were outside making a snowman and Miss Ellie was in the living room. She was looking at an old scrap book she kept, there were pictures of her and Jock's wedding, Bobby, J.R and Gary as children, J.R and Sue Ellen's weddings, Bobby and Pam's weddings, John Ross and Christopher at different ages, and her and Clayton's wedding. As she turned the page a picture with J.R holding Sue Ellen in his arms and Bobby giving Pam a hiddy back and snow falling behind them caught her eye. She wondered why such a horrible accident had to happen to one of the most happiest people in the world and why J.R had to chase after so many women when he had the most important thing in his life at home and she knew J.R was struggling without Sue Ellen and she knew Cally was just a 'painkiller' to help him forget about her, but she wasn't good enough. She pulled the picture out, got up and got her bag, put the picture in and grabbed her keys, knowing it was not the type of weather to be driving in, but continued anyways. Clayton and Bobby who heard the car thought it was just one of the foremen and continued with the snowman.  
>Back in London, Sue Ellen was sitting across from J.R who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she came down the stairs. She was wearing no make up, no fancy jewlerry, just a small locket with a picture of her and John Ross and her and Pam in it and at that moment he thought she just looked simply gorgeous. Sue Ellen rose from the table and at the same time J,R quicky got up and grabbed her, pulling her to him, kissing her passionatley and before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around his neck returning his kiss. J.R picked Sue Ellen up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.<br>Back in Dallas, Miss Ellie made it into town and went into a photo shop. Once inside she walked up to the counter and asked the man to make a larger size of the image.  
>"And how many copies Mrs. Farlow?" The man asked.<br>"Two please" Miss Ellie answered him back.  
>Back in London, Sue Ellen's head was resting on J.R's chest as he held her body close to his. He thought and thought about the same idea since Sue Ellen let him come visit her, he was going to town for one thing tomorrow and that one thing was for Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen raised her head, looked at J.R and thought he was asleep so she started to get up until she felt his arms tighten around her.<br>"Now where do you think your goin' missus?" J.R asked moving closer to her.  
>"I thought you were sleeping and since I couldn't get to sleep I was gonna go down stairs and watch tv" She answered him back.<br>"Well, why would you wanna go to sleep when you have me darlin' ?!" J.R asked her grabbing her pulling her back to him, tiggling her and she burst into a fit of laughter, and not long after J.R passionatley captured her mouth in a deep kiss and rolled her over underneath him and they began to make love once again.  
>Back in Dallas, it was 8 o clock and Miss Ellie walked in to the living room and Clayton and Bobby rushed towards her.<br>"Ellie it's 8 o clock and you've been gone for two hours, we were worried sick about you! Where were you?" Clayton asked her worriedly.  
>"Yea mama you had us real worried, it's not like you to disappear for a few hours without telling anybody" Bobby added in before she replied.<br>"I decided to go into Dallas for a while, I had nothing to do around the house so I decided to go shopping, is that okay with you two?" Miss Ellie asked them.  
>"Well there were reports saying that the weather is suppose to pick up tonight and they're advising people not to be driving, so we were just worried about you Ellie, you are my wife and Bobby's mother and I think it's our job to be concerned when there's weather reports like this and you're nowhere to be found" Clayton answered her.<br>Miss Ellie smiled at them, nodded her head and they decided to go to into dinner, they had waited for Miss Ellie to come home before they had dinner so they were all hungry. John Ross sat down and looked at his mama and daddy's chair and smiled and immediatly Clayton knew, he knew that J.R and Sue Ellen were together and that's what John Ross was grinning at for the past three days, he knew J.R wasn't in France he was in London, with Sue Ellen and even though he didn't want Sue Ellen to get hurt again he wanted her to come back to Southfork and maybe J.R was the key.  
>Back in London, J.R was lying on the sofa with his arms wrapped around Sue Ellen, who was lying down in front of him. They were watching 'Rocky' a movie they both agreed on and both really enjoying until there was a knock on the door and fearing it was Pam, getting up Sue Ellen said "I'll get it"<p>

"Ok, don't be gone for too long though, I'll only get cold otherwise!" J.R said joking with her.

Sue Ellen let out a little giggle from J.R's last statement and looked out the window, it wasn't Pam so Sue Ellen wondered who it could be and opened the door. Sue Ellen closed the door and locked it and quickly walked over to J.R, who could see the worry in her eyes and he immediatly knew who was at the door, he got up and walked towards the door with Sue Ellen following him, he unlocked the door and fists went flying.  
>"Stop it!" Sue Ellen shouted at the two men began beating the living crap out of each other.<br>"J.R! Don! Stop it!" Sue Ellen screamed at them as she ran in between the two of them only to get knocked to the floor by Don who was meant to hit J.R but accidentally knocked Sue Ellen out. Don fled as soon as J.R bent down to Sue Ellen and picked her up slowly and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.….


	7. Chapter 7

Sue Ellen had been unconcious for the past hour and J.R decided to call a doctor. He went downstairs and looked in Sue Ellen's bag to see if her doctors number or name was in it and to his luck it was, so he dialled the number, told the doctor about Sue Ellen's condition and walked back upstairs. When J.R reached the bedroom he noticed that Sue Ellen's jaw from where Don hit her was black and blue and J.R knew there was a possibility of it been broken and that wasn't good, he hoped it was only bruised and when he heard a knock on the door he went downstairs and let the doctor in. He brought the doctor up to the bedroom and told him what happened and he carefully examined her jaw and her head, just to make sure she didn't take the knock to the floor too hard.  
>"Her jaw isn't broken, mr.." The doctor said to J.R "J.R, J.R Ewing" J.R replied shaking his hand, really just wanting to hear what was wrong with Sue Ellen.<br>"I'm doctor Alex Reynolds and Sue Ellen is one of my regular patients, as I was saying her jaw isn't broken, but badly bruised I've given her a painkiller, which will also keep her in a deep sleep but will ease her pain, it may not be broken but her jaw will be quite sore for a few days, so I recommened that if she wakes up try to get fluids such as, water and soup into her and not solid food, for it will be too painful for her to chew and if she has pain give her the painkillers, only one at a time and two maximum per 24 hours, dissolved in water and it should put her to sleep and ease her pain, if you have any trouble please give me a call, Mr. Ewing" The doctor replied.  
>"Thank you doctor Reynolds, I'll take good care of her, but has she suffered any head injuries from her fall" J.R asked, looking at Sue Ellen.<br>"No Mr. Ewing, she has no head injuries, just the bruised jaw, but if anything else happens, here's my card, call me if you need me" Doctor Reynolds said offering J.R his card.  
>Taking the card J.R said "Thank you doctor"<br>J.R showed Doctor Reynolds out and walked back upstairs, sat in the chair in the corner of Sue Ellen's room and watched her, just to make sure that she really was ok, he did like the doctor and he did believe him but when it comes to Sue Ellen, he makes sure she's ok. J.R reluctantly fell asleep for three hours, it was one o clock in the morning and J.R woke to find Sue Ellen lying on the bed, in the same position that he had put her in over four hours ago and walked over to the side of the bed looking at her, kneeling down beside the bed and taking her hand in his he started talking to her.  
>"C'mon darlin' you've gotta wake up, and soon too, even though you're right in front of me, I feel like you not here and that's not right, and you know what? I've been thinking of the same question over and over again, and now it's gonna have to wait for a while longer, but sure what bad is a bit of practice?" J.R said standing up and walking around the room.<br>"Darlin' I hope you believed me with what I said about me changing.. no that won't work, um.." J.R kept walking back and forth thinking of what to say to Sue Ellen.  
>"Sue Ellen I know I treated you badly before and I know I'm crazy to ask you this but, will you marry me? Again?" J.R said stopping and turning to walk towards her, still sleeping on the bed.<br>"Sue Ellen, sugar I know I treated you badly before and I know you deserve to be happy, but if you find happiness some where else, well then at least you'll have something I never gave you, that I should have given you even since we first married, so I really would like to give you that happiness and I know I'm crazy for asking this but will you marry me? Again?" J.R asked kneeling beside her thinking that if he remembered every word of his little speech he'd be going good until he heard her voice say "Yes…" Looking down at her, where she was still sleeping he knew he was hearing her voice in his head and not her talking.

"Yes J.R, I'd love to marry you again as long as it's truly what you want" Sue Ellen said sitting up smiling at him and he couldn't even move from her answer, she had been awake and listening to him creating his proposal to her and even after all he done to her she didn't even hesitate to say yes, it just rolled off her tongue.  
>"Oh darlin' I wanna do a lot more than marry yea!" J.R said giving her a kiss on her cheek, making sure it was the one without the bruise.<br>Sue Ellen gave him a confused look and asked him "Why on the cheek?"  
>J.R looked at her and knew that since she was knocked out as the bruise came out on her jaw she couldn't see it, so he picked up the mirror on her drawer and showed her the bruise. Sue Ellen looked at it, jaw-dropped that Don, a man she thought wouldn't hurt a fly actually did this to her. Sue Ellen turned her face, facing J.R with the jaw without the bruise, to fix her pillow and although she didn't want it to happen a tear slipped from her eye and immediatley J.R noticed it. "Hey? you're still beautiful and nobody can change that!" J.R said gently touching her face, turning her to face him.<br>"And no one will ever change my love for you" J.R said gently kissing her. Sue Ellen wrapped her arms around him lightly and kissed him back.  
>"J.R, will you ly with me please?" Sue Ellen asked J.R who answered her back.<br>"Of course I will sugar"  
>J.R lay down next to Sue Ellen and wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her head on his chest and they both drifted off to sleep.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

J.R awoke to find Sue Ellen looking down at him and smiled, she looked alot better, the bruise had faded, slightly showing and it wasn't swollen any more.  
>"Good morning" Sue Ellen said in a happy, cheerful tone.<br>"It sure is when you wake up to the one person that means the world to you" J.R said lifting his head up, planting a soft kiss on her lips and pulling her down to him, inhaling her scent as her head rested on his chest and closed his eyes.  
>"Any plans for today?" He asked her.<br>"Yes, remember yesterday I told you I was meeting a friend today well, were going to town and having lunch and then I'll have to drop by the office to collect my things" She answered him back as she got up, checking her clock on the drawer next to her bed.  
>"Oooh… it's almost 12 o clock J.R, we've gotta get up!" Sue Ellen said getting out of bed.<br>"Five more minutes sugar…" J.R said slipping his hand around her waist, pulling her back to him.  
>"J.R! I'll be late for lunch with Pa-" Sue Ellen said realising she almost said Pam's name.<br>With who darlin'?" J.R questioned her after she immediately stopped halfways through her sentence.  
>"Eh-Patricia, a friend that's here for a business trip, she has a day off before she leaves tomorrow so I'm meeting her before she leaves for Italy.." Sue Ellen replied nervously.<br>"Oh well what time am I expecting you home at so sugar?" J.R asked her, looking up at her as she walked across the room to her wardrobe.  
>Oh well I'm meeting her at one, so about five or six, if you don't mind darlin'" Sue Ellen said pulling out a white long sleeved shi rt,dark blue skinny jeans, brown high heel boots and threw her brown coat on the bed and walked towards her bathroom.<br>Smiling J.R said "Course not darlin' I've a bit of work to do myself, so don't worry 'bout me and just enjoy yourself!"  
>Walking out fully dressed, make up on check, hair down, put on her coat and picking up her bag, she said smiling at him "Thank you J.R, but I certainly intend to"<br>Walking over to her J.R put is hands on her shoulders and said "You're beautiful" and kissed her.  
>"Thank you sweetheart, but I gotta go, see you later" she said as she turned and began to walk away only to have J.R catch her hand, she looked back at him and he said "Promise me Sue Ellen, that you'll be careful, especially with that lunatic is still out there and god only knows what he'll do next and I couldn't live if something were to happen to you, that I'd lose you again"<br>Turning fully to face him, Sue Ellen walked towards him and put her hands around his neck she said "I'll never leave you, I love you JR, more than you'll ever know" J.R hugged her to his chest tightly and kissed her hair, inhaling her scent.  
>"I don't wanna leave you J.R but I have to see her" Sue Ellen said pulling away from J.R, and he knodded his head in agreement.<br>"Go, I'll meet you at your office at four, and we'll go for coffee or a walk"  
>"Ok I'll see you then, I love you" Sue Ellen said reaching up kissing his cheek and walking out of the room, down the stairs and out the door, off to meet Pam. Taking out her phone, Sue Ellen dialled Pam's number and waited for her to answer.<br>"Hi Sue Ellen" Pam said as she walked out of a boutique and started to walked towards the restaurant where she was meeting Sue Ellen.  
>"Hello Pam, I called to say that I'll be about ten minutes late for lunch, hope you don't mind?" Sue Ellen answered Pam as she walked across the road towards the busy streets of London.<br>"Oh phew, for a minute I thought you were gonna cancel, of course I don't mind, it's 'Lacy's Restaurant' were meeting at right?" Pam answered Sue Ellen as she stopped in front of a jewlerry store.  
>"Yes were meeting at 'Lacy's Restaurant' I'll see you soon bye"<br>"Bye Sue Ellen, see you soon" Pam said looking at the jewlerry on the shelves behind the glass panes.  
>"Hmm.. I'll come back after, I've gotta get to that restaurant!" Pam said to herself as she walked away from the jewlerry store. Upon reaching the restaurant, she noticed the same well known figure approach the restaurant.<br>"Pam! I didn't see you there!" Sue Ellen said looking at her "I only noticed you as I opened the door so I just said might as well wait!" Pam answered her back holding the door open for Sue Ellen.  
>"Thank you Pam" Sue Ellen said as she walked into the restaurant, followed by Pam. As the two women went inside, engaging in coversation as they had their lunch, Pam couldn't help but notice the slight bruise on Sue Ellen's lower left jaw.<br>"Sue Ellen?" Pam said as Sue Ellen looked up from her drink and put it down.  
>"Yes Pam?" Sue Ellen answered her, noticing a serious look on Pam's face.<br>"What happened to your mouth, I mean the bruise?" Pam said concerned for her friend.  
>"Oh well, it's um, it's quite along story" Sue Ellen said as she looked at her glass of water and back up at Pam.<br>"Come on Sue Ellen, you know that I trust you so why don't you trust me?" Pam answered her back, looking at her, hoping she would tell her what happened.  
>"Of course I trust you! Who couldn't trust their best friend, who basically is like my own sister?" Sue Ellen said making herself and Pam giggle.<br>"So tell me what happened Sue Ellen, please?  
>"Alright so" Sue Ellen said as she started telling Pam what happened. About ten minutes later Sue Ellen was still going as Pam was just looking at her in awe.<br>"So, thats when Don and J.R start-" Sue Ellen said before she abrubtly stopped halfways through her sentence.  
>"What Sue Ellen?" Pam said noticing Sue Ellen stopping halfways through her sentence.<br>"Um… nothing….. Pam I'm not feeling so well would you mind if we got outta here?" Sue Ellen said giving Pam a small smile, a forced one.  
>"Of course Sue Ellen" Pam said, knowing all too well that something was wrong and if it hurt her dearest friend, she'll find out.<br>"Thank you Pam" Sue Ellen said as she got up and watched her fiánce walk out of the same restaurant with no other person but Mandy Winger…


	9. Chapter 9

"Mandy! I told you already twice I'm here because I've come to get Sue Ellen back and not even a piece of trash like you can stop me-" J.R said raising his voice a little higher than the last time he told her until she cut him off, once again.  
>"Maybe you forgot how good a match we were and still are and maybe you'll see that I'm better than Sue Ellen ever will be!" Mandy said taking out a hotel room card and waving it in front of J.R's face.<br>"Mandy I bet you don't even know why I came shopping today? Well do yea?" J.R asked Mandy, hoping to shut her up with his answer.  
>"She sent you in shopping to get her a gift for christmas? See I wouldn't do that J.R and you know that!" Mandy answered him smartly.<br>"No Mandy, Sue Ellen doesn't know what I'm getting her but you're gonna find out right now!" J.R answered Mandy pushing her away from him and reaching into his pocket pulling out the most beautiful ring Mandy had ever seen and he watched Mandy's eyes not even blinking as she looked at the ring he was holding up and continued "And I got this since I intend to remarry Sue Ellen and be the husband she deserves and not even you can stop me!" J.R said putting the ring back into his pocket and walking away from Mandy who had tears in her eyes.  
>"I know you J.R! You'll get tired of her again and I'll be waiting!" Mandy shouted at J.R who turned around and shouted back at her "Well Mandy you'll be waiting for a very long time as far as I'm concerned" J.R said smiling as he walked away, thinking of Sue Ellen's reaction to the engagment ring and then thought of something he knew Sue Ellen would absolutely love and headed on towards the nearest travel agents store.<br>"Pam I'm sorry that we never got to have our day out, I promise we will have it soon, but I just don't feel well" Sue Ellen said turning to look at Pam who was looking up at her as they walked past the park towards Sue Ellen's house.  
>"I totally understand Sue Ellen and you don't have to apoligize, we can have our day out some other day you just make sure you get better" Pam said as her and Sue Ellen hugged before going their separate ways. Before going home, Sue Ellen decided to walk around the park, thinking to herself how foolish she was to just give into him with no suspicions and even worse accept his marriage proposal, God how stupid was she to believe he had changed. Sitting down on one of the benches, Sue Ellen didn't want it to happen but she silently burst into tears until she caught sight of a family of swans swimming down the river in front of her and smiled at them, watching them disappear down the river until somebody she really didn't want to see sat down next to her, but she kept her back turned from him.<br>"Sue Ellen? Sue Ellen I'm sorry about everything I did, I just couldn't lose you, but guess I already have" Don said in a honest but sad tone of voice and Sue Ellen knew he really meant the truth.  
>"Well I haven't felt the slightest bit of pity for you Don, so just go somewhere where you won't be a bother to me again, go pester somebody else and leave me alone!" Sue Ellen said with her back still facing Don.<br>"Sue Ellen, you have been sobbing over here for the past five minutes non-stop and knowing you and your life, I know exactly who caused these tears and we both know I'm right" Don said as she turned around looking at him.  
>"These tears were because of pain, the pain of love, something I really don't think you felt with me because if you did you wouldn't of attacked J.R right over there" Sue Ellen said pointing to the spot where Don had started the assault on her and J.R "You wouldn't have came to my home and tried to once again knock J.R out only that it was me you hit and knocked out, so go and make the one thing that you love, your movies!" Sue Ellen said getting up and walking away from a shocked Don, who said to himself as be watched Sue Ellen walk away, "You'll come back to me Sue Ellen, I'm make sure of it" "And how will you do that I wonder?" Came J.R's voice behind, startling him.<br>Standing up Don said "Knowing the ever so famous Texan Oil Baron, J.R Ewing, who drove that beautiful woman away by cheating and lying and what ever else, well, I have a pretty good feeling Sue Ellen will be back in my bed soon, Of course you'll be in somebody else's bed by then-"  
>Catching Don by his coat and pulling him toward him, giving him a cold, deadly, ruthless stare sending shivers down Don's spine.<br>"I don't care 'bout what yea say 'bout me Lockwood, but if I were you I'd be pretty careful talkin' 'bout my fiánce" J.R said low enough just for Don to hear since both men had attracted unwanted attention from around the park.  
>"She may be your fiánce now J.R, but not much longer, I'd say she's downing her sorrows right now you know-"<br>What d'yea think you're on about Lockwood?! J.R said knowing Sue Ellen's alcohol problem wouldn't be brought up like that.  
>"Ha, which tramp did you bed today J.R?" Don said trying his hardest to piss J.R off.<br>"Well as a matter of fact I've bedded her all my life and I intend to continue doing that" J.R said releasing Don, started walking away until he stopped and walked back to him saying "Oh, and Sue Ellen is no tramp!" And before walking away he winked at the shorter man in front of him knowing he had just won another battle for Sue Ellen, if he had only known the real battle was waiting for him back at the house….


	10. Chapter 10

J.R opened the door and called out for Sue Ellen as he walked in "Sue Ellen? Sue Ellen sugar? Where are yea darlin'?".  
>Sue Ellen stormed down the stairs and forcefully pushed his suitcase into his arms, pushing him back against the door.<br>"What the hell?…." J.R said regaining his balance and looked at Sue Ellen who was standing on the first step of the stairs glaring at him with tear stained eyes, that he immediately noticed.  
>"Get Out!" Sue Ellen shouted at him, still glaring at him.<br>"Sugar-"  
>"Don't start J.R! I saw you…I-I saw you…so just…just go to hell and take her with you!" Sue Ellen shouted louder than the last time at a shocked, clueless J.R.<br>"Saw me with who-?" J.R answered Sue Ellen back, completely shocked at her behaviour towards him.  
>"Don't even- don't you dare deny it! I know what I saw- you and…and.." Her voice trailed off and she lowered her tone as she thought of what he had been doing that day, her mind filled with all the thoughts and she broke down crying for the third time since she got home.<br>J.R rushed towards her and began helping her up until she shouted at him again, startling him.  
>"Don't you touch me you bastard!" And got up off the floor, ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door so J.R couldn't get to her. How she hated that man at this moment. Sue Ellen walked towards her bed and flopped down on top of it, shifting herself so she was crying into one of her pillows to muffle the sound of her sobbing.<br>Downstairs J.R was now sitting on the sofa, thinking about who he met and then he realized Sue Ellen may have seen him with Mandy and now she thinks he slept with her today.  
>"Dammit Mandy! Why do you have to cause so much trouble?" J.R said getting up and walked up the stairs.<br>Sue Ellen who was now looking out her bedroom window, watching the white snow falling gracefully and heavily covering the footpaths, the roads, trees and everythig it touched and it reminded her of Christmas at Southfork, the thick white snow, her and Pam against John Ross and Christopher in snowball fights, all four of them, well five if Bobby came out he usually did, but not J.R, once she thought, and how much fun the four of them had, John Ross and Christopher would be making a snowman and her, J.R, Pam and Bobby would have a snowball fight or just mess around, laughing, enjoying themselves, her and Pam getting chased by J.R and Bobby, getting battered by them with snowballs. A smile crossed her face at the memory, a memory she'd never forget. Sue Ellen was distracted from her thoughts and memories by a light knock on the door and she walked towards the door. Stopping in front of it she took a deep breath and unlocked the door, opening it to a very vulnerable J.R, a JR she didn't regognise or see very often.  
>"Sue Ellen.." JR said in a low, sad tone, something unusual to hear.<br>"Don't J.R, I know this is sudden but I was stupid to give into you again, so our engagment is off, meaning there will be no wedding and-"  
>Pushing in the door and slamming it behind him JR stared at Sue Ellen and began talking.<br>"Sit down" He said seriously Don't tell me-"  
>"Sit down Sue Ellen or I will go out looking for Mandy and I will sleep with her for you to have a reason to shout and scream at me!" JR said walking towards Sue Ellen causing her to back away and sit on the bed.<br>"You seen me today with Mandy didn't you?" Sue Ellen knodded and he continued " I went into town to get something and as I was shopping for that special thing, someone tapped my shoulder so I turned to look at who it was, and there she was. She said she was here for some movie or whatever and I didn't care you know why? Because I was thinking of you that very moment and I still can't get you off my mind. Anyways I went up and bought your special something and she wouldn't leave me alone, so she followed me to a restaurant and I was about to order until she sat down so I got up and left and even after that she started waving a hotel card in my face and guess what I told her? I told her that I didn't want a piece of trash taking up my time, that all I ever need is right here, sitting in front of me, so there just one more thing to say to you, I love you Sue Ellen, I always have and I always will, I'm gonna go now sugar, let you live a life with a man that real deserves you but for the time that I have been with you, It's been the best thing that happened to me in years, thank you for that sugar" JR said trying to stopped the tears swelling in eyes, he moved towards her planting a light kiss on her cheek and walked towards the bedroom door.  
>Turning back to look at her, still sitting there motionless he said "Merry Christmas Darlin'" And walked down the stairs picked up his suitcase and walked out the door….<p> 


End file.
